


To Wait

by Hieiko



Series: Big Bad and Little Bit [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - Chosen, Post - Not Fade Away. Dawn in Rome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spikedawn livejournal community's "Waiting" challenge.

When in Rome... Dawn knew as well as anyone how that particular cliche ended. So when she ended up actually living in that city, with Buffy, the younger Summers threw herself into the entirely new life it offered. She learned the language, got into school, made new friends... whatever she could fit in the time she had.

It didn't mean she wanted to forget. She did it because she wanted to live; it was her way of honoring the ones they lost in Sunnydale. Her mom, Tara, Anya... Spike. She remembered them in everything she did, knowing that they all loved her and wanted her to be happy.

Dawn never lied to herself about being truly happy, though. She was doing okay, but the grief remained like an ache that she had just gotten used to. Sometimes she wished she could be like Buffy, who had embraced their new beginning and never looked back. But she couldn't. Dawn had left a piece of herself in the crater that was Sunnydale, and somehow she couldn't help but feel like she was waiting for whatever it was to make her whole again.

One day, Spike appeared on the doorstep, and there was no more waiting.


End file.
